


Defiling the Kitchen Table

by yamaguchi_tadashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Memories, One Shot, klance, listen I'm sorry, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchi_tadashi/pseuds/yamaguchi_tadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not as dirty as the title makes it sound i swear it's just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiling the Kitchen Table

Lance really was minding his own business. He was quietly sitting by himself in the kitchen, drinking a glass of that space drink Coran liked so much. He was acquiring quite a taste himself, honestly. It was good once you got used to it. 

So there he was, minding his own damn business and staying in his own lane (quite unnatural for Lance, really), when Keith sits in the chair next to him and puts his feet up on the table. 

“Get your feet away from my beverage, please, sir.” Lance said, looking at Keith indignantly and swatting the sole of his shoe.

“Get your beverage away from my feet.” Keith replied calmly, peering over at Lance.

“My drink was there first!”

“But now my feet are here.”

“Keith, I swear to God--”

“What?” Keith provoked, still looking calm, flipping some stray hairs over his shoulder, back to his perfectly groomed mullet.

On any other day, Lance would have retorted. He would have a sarcastic comment, or a quip about how he was the greatest, anything. But he just growled half-heartedly and turned away, taking his space drink with him. 

Keith was a little taken aback. This was unusual. As someone who didn’t know how to handle social situations well, he sat there silently, wondering if he should say something. Lance seemed agitated, but if he said something, he might become more agitated. That hadn’t stopped him before, but this was different. He cleared his throat. “Is something wrong?” he tried, but choked a little at the end. He hoped Lance didn’t notice. 

“Peachy, why do you ask?”

“You seem a little… edgy.”

Lance snorted. “Oh my God! Says Shadow the Edgehog!”

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Lance turned away again, hardly chuckling at his own joke, then falling quiet again.  
There was a long pause, while Keith tried to think of something to say because he did, in all honesty, like and respect Lance, even if he was an insufferable idiot most of the time. They were friends, he thought, and he didn’t want Lance to be sad and not tell him, or anyone else on the team it didn’t necessarily have to be him it would just be nice to have a few bonding moments now and then. 

Then again, why should he care? Lance could handle his problems on his own.

But his mood could affect team morale. What if they had to go on a mission? They wouldn’t be able to form Voltron if they weren’t all in top shape. 

Or maybe Keith just genuinely cared about him, who the hell knows, really?

Lance interrupted his thoughts. “Keith, buddy, could you go brood somewhere else?”

“I’m not brooding, you’re brooding!”

“But I brood gracefully. You look like Satan, no offense.”

“Why would I take offense to being called Satan? Such a compliment. Also I’m really not brooding. You’re the one in the bad mood. Tell me why.”

“You wouldn’t care.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“So you don’t deny that you don’t care?”

“I might, I might not.”

“Keith!” Lance whined, flopping down onto the table, jutting out his lip in a pout, “You wanna, fight me, is that what this is? You’re jealous I was top of the class at the garrison?”

“Not really, no. I had more important things to worry about.”

“You are. You’re jealous of my great piloting and my good looks and- stop smirking!”

“You’re being stupid.” He was glad Lance had seemingly snapped out of his funk, and he couldn’t actually deny the ‘good looks’ part, if he was being truthful with himself.

Lance smacked the table with his hands, barely avoiding knocking over the almost-empty glass of space drink, and grinned. “If I were stupid, I wouldn’t have been top of the class, now would I?”

Keith kept his voice level and aggravated, just like normal, although he was feeling fluttery and warm inside. That grin was nice, how could he have missed it until now? “You were only top because I got kicked out.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh.” Keith mocked.

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I swear, stop smirking like that or I might give in to my deep-seated desire to push you against the wall and kiss you!”

Time stopped. Keith forgot how to breathe. He was confused. He was scared. He was a little excited. 

“What?”

“What.”

“You just said-”

“Whatever I just said, erase it from your memory.” Lance’s face was bright red and his eyebrow was twitching and Keith couldn’t stop staring. 

“You just said you wanted to kiss me.”

“I didn’t. I don’t.”

“You said it was a deep-seated desire.”

“Spur of the moment. Leave me alone.”

“Lance! Do you want to kiss me or not?”

“Maybe! I don’t know!”

It got quiet again. Lance sighed and rested his head in his arms. “I don’t know.” he muttered again, his voice muffled in the crook of his elbow. Silence settled around them, heavy and unnerving. Lance’s leg started bouncing of its own accord. The silence stretched on. 

Keith pushes his chair back and stands. “Um, well,” he clears his throat again, “we could try kissing?”

“That was a really delayed response.” Lance says from inside his arms.

“Gee, sorry.” Keith sighed and turned to leave.

“Wait, stop. Yeah. Let’s try. Maybe I’ll like it, even if it’s you.”

“Way to kill the mood.”

“There was no mood, asshole.” Lance stood as well, almost knocking his chair over, walking towards Keith, backing him up against a wall. “I’ve never actually kissed anyone.”

“Wha- really?” Keith hadn’t either, but he wasn’t about to tell Lance. It was an unimportant detail. “I’m your first kiss, huh?” he smirked, using his newly-acquired knowledge that apparently Lance liked his smirks. The nerd.

“Yeah, shut up!” Lance replied defensively. 

“Alright.” Keith shrugged, bringing his lips up to Lance’s. He only kept his eyes open long enough to see scarlet spread like fire across Lance’s cheeks. There was just a short, momentary pause before Lance started kissing back, moving his mouth as if this was muscle memory. The boy had talent, Keith had to admit. 

He moved his head a fraction of an inch to touch his tongue to Lance’s, who emitted a gasp and pulled away. “What was that??”

“A kiss?”

“But- I- you- you’re-”

“Lance, how old are you?” Keith asked, folding his arms over his chest, a bit cross that his first kiss had been cut short because it had been with a huge dork like this one. 

“If you’re insinuating that I’m immature, you’re wrong, I was just nervous, okay?”

Keith shook his head and tried to cover up a snort of laughter. “You were nervous?”

“Y-yeah. Weren’t you? Stop trying to act all tough. Dios mio.” Lance turned his head to the side and frowned, the tips of his ears still bright pink. Keith reached up and patted his head.

“Yeah, I was nervous.” he said quietly, his eyes softening as they ran down Lance’s face. It was definitely a very nice face, he decided. He reached out, almost unconsciously, and brushed his fingertips against the other’s cheek. Lance stiffened.

“Haha, buddy, that’s kinda gay.” he stuttered.

“You kissed me literally less than a minute ago.”

Lance exhaled so quickly, Keith thought he had been punched, and barely withheld himself from looking for an enemy. “That was, uh, hmm.”

“Gay?”

“Yeah, okay, it was a little gay.” Lance sank down to sit on the edge of the table. “Wow, I’m a flurry of emotions today, huh?”

“You haven’t told me why you were agitated earlier.” Keith sat beside Lance, giving up on that perfect first kiss he had hoped for and instead settling for a comfortable heart-to-heart. 

Lance huffed, looking at Keith through his peripheral vision. “It’s a little hard to track time up here in space, but I’m pretty certain it’s my sister’s birthday today.” He lapsed into silence.

“Uh-huh?” Keith prompted. Was that the only reason? Keith was having trouble understanding why that had affected Lance so much. Then again, he didn’t have any family to feel close to. Lance had a huge family, from what he’d seen.

“Yeah. My youngest sister. She’s turning ten.” Lance said, shaking his head a little, as if he had forgotten what he was talking about. “She used to ask me to frost her cake. She said I made the best designs. I used to draw stick dogs; we had this little Havanese dog, maybe they still do, and she loved it since she was 5. So I would draw the little dog with icing and she would love it. After cake we would run around the house and she would get tired after an hour and I would carry her to bed. She said last year that she was ‘too old’ for me to carry her, so I chased her instead.” he paused, smiling, lost in the memory. “She’s fast. Abuela always says she’d be a great runner. She wanted her to try out for track once she hits middle school, but that’s two years away. Abuela baked the cakes, since Mamá was hopeless at baking. Our older sister liked to draw on the balloons, so we would have pink monkey faces all over the living room by the end of the day.”

Keith listened while Lance continued talking, his voice soft and gentle. Keith was spellbound by that voice and he wished Lance talked about him like that. 

“Keith?”

Ah, there it was. Keith smiled. Revelling in the sound of his name in that voice.

“Keith, you’re awfully close.”

“What?” Keith sat up, realizing he had been leaning into Lance, too caught up in his talking and his lips to notice what he was doing. “Oh. Sorry, um…”

“No, it’s fine, you can lean into me if you want.” Lance smiled, obviously teasing. This guy could change gears lightning fast. Keith was, once again, impressed. “You could even kiss me again if you really felt the urge.”

Keith smiled smugly, scooting closer. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you wanted to, I don’t really ca--”

Keith kissed him before he could finish the sentence, grabbing his (surprisingly soft) cheeks and intertwining his fingers in his hair. A small sound of surprise escaped Lance before he kissed back. His hands found Keith’s neck and gently shifted to hold onto the back of his shirt underneath his jacket collar. Their mouths moved smoothly together. This time Lance didn’t pull away. 

Keith pressed closer, closing the space between their bodies. Lance was still sitting on the table, and had to hold on to Keith to stop himself from falling backwards, not that either minded much. The kiss deepened.

As preoccupied as they were, they didn’t hear the sound of small footsteps walking in.

“God,” Pidge said under their breath as they spotted the two defiling the kitchen table, “I don’t ask to suffer.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAy so i know they say 'gay' a lot up there but!! i do think lance is bi also i tried to code him as adhd because i love projecting onto my favourite characters leave me olone


End file.
